


Someone who can see through you, that's just what you need

by muselives



Category: Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia comes home to deal with a family emergency. [<a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html">Porn Battle IX</a>, Fringe, Olivia/Peter, home]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone who can see through you, that's just what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Bishop Reprisal. Much thank to [](http://crazylittleelf.livejournal.com/profile)[**crazylittleelf**](http://crazylittleelf.livejournal.com/) for encouragement when I was feeling unsure about my Peter and Olivia voices :) Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3016857#cmt3016857). Spoilers through the second season. Beta courtesy of [](http://chichuri.livejournal.com/profile)[**chichuri**](http://chichuri.livejournal.com/).

"Peter!" she calls, kicking her shoes off in the hallway, craning her neck to glimpse up the stairs. "Peter, I told them it was a family emergency--"

"I _am_ family," his voice drifts down from the second floor.

She climbs up, smirking. "Needing a midday quickie is not an emergency."

Peter appears in the bedroom door and levels her with a flinty look. "Three days, Olivia. If there's been no disasters yet, the statistical likelihood is that we'll be having one soon."

She folds her arms and does her best to look reproachful.

"I don't care if my wife is the poster child of the FBI," he adds, moving towards her with very slow, deliberate steps. "I expect to see her more than once every other week."

Tempted to smile and more than a little turned on by Peter's intense gaze, she whispers, "But what about--"

"The baby? Olivia, do you think I would summon you home without any advance planning?" He steps closer, wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him. She refuses to give in when Peter's acting smug so she just rolls her eyes as her hands settle comfortably against his chest. "He's at your sister's. And by the way, Ella says hi; she'd love to see you sometime. Rach reminded her that I get first dibs."

"Peter, it's not like I've fallen off the face of the Earth," she chides, then adds as an afterthought, "Again."

He looks frustrated but not too surprised by her resistance. She can feel his fingers nimbly tugging her shirt free from her pants. "C'mon, Olivia, is it really that hard to take a day off and give the rest of us a little time?"

Her fingers move of their own volition, finding his collar and dragging him a little closer to her mouth. "You know, Peter, if you missed me, you could just say so," she breathes almost against his lips.

His blue eyes flash before he admits in a low voice, "Alright. I missed you."

"How much?" she teases, her gaze flickering to his mouth. When he doesn't answer, she wiggles against him slightly, curling her fingers into his shoulders. "How much?"

"This much," he growls right before his lips are on hers.

After that is the fun, familiar dance, Peter walking backwards towards the bed while they both work hastily on their clothes. The little nip he places on her collar bone while she unclips her holster and her badge makes her laugh, a little spring of happiness bubbling over at a stolen afternoon with the man she loves. She shoves her hardware in the safe and closes the door on work; out of sight, out of mind.

She joins him on the bed and straddles him, arching as his fingers push over her stomach towards her breasts. "How much?" she asks again, this time a little breathier.

"This much," he repeats as he teases the sensitive flesh, first with the soft pads of his fingers, then with the light scrape of his nails.

It becomes their call-and-answer as they go on. Every time she asks him, he invents new ways to show her and Olivia shares her appreciation of each one. His attentions make her shiver, sigh, moan, until the sounds are all she has because there are no words.

After they finish, she lies on the bed trying to catch her breath. Peter's breathing is much closer to even as he kisses her shoulder. "You knew there was no emergency," he murmurs, a statement, not a question.

Settling against his chest, she lays her arm over his and enjoys the warm feeling of his body cradling hers. "I knew you would need me--sooner or later."

His chuckles send tickling puffs of air along her neck. "What do you know? She has an unbeatable poker face and reads minds like a pro."

"Mm, I was actually getting a little impatient," she admits, turning so she can meet his gaze. "I was starting to think you'd never call me home."

He looks at her a long moment then presses a kiss to her forehead and murmurs, "Sorry to make you wait."

"That's OK," she sighs, closing her eyes. For the first time all week, she feels her muscles uncoiling, her body truly going slack. On her lips there's still a smile as she murmurs back sleepily, "It was well worth the wait."


End file.
